The ubiquitous Internet is typically accessible via a modem through an Internet service provider. For the typical user to access the Internet on a home computer, the user's home computer is conventionally coupled to a router and the router is coupled to the modem. The router passes data between a user's computer and the modem; accordingly, a typical user can connect to the Internet.
More commonly, individuals desire to connect to the Internet wirelessly so that their devices are not physically connected to a router. To realize this, a wireless network can be created that allows a user's device to wirelessly connect to a router through a wireless access point. Thus, the wireless access point creates a wireless network (e.g., wireless local area network) for accessing the Internet.
Often times, larger establishments (e.g., hotels, restaurants, etc.) accommodating a number of diverse patrons provide those patrons with Internet access through a wireless network. However, such establishments typically wish to limit wireless access to their own patrons while restricting access from freeloaders. Accordingly, many of these wireless networks implement some method of security (e.g., wired equivalent privacy) that renders the network inaccessible without a password or network key, for example. In this way, a proprietor of the establishment providing the wireless network may supply a password or network key to those patrons of the establishment. A patron receiving the password or network key can then access the establishment's wireless network, and thereby access the Internet, by using the password or network key at the user's device. For example, a user may have a laptop computer at which the user selects the establishment's wireless network and subsequently types in the provided network key. A similar process may be performed by users of smart phones, tablet computers, and other similar devices capable of wirelessly accessing the Internet.